a. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an electric connector and more particularly, to a HDMI (Hi-Definition Mutimedia Interface) connector, which is easy to assemble without soldering or riveting.
b. Description of the Related Art:
HDMI (Hi-Definition Mutimedia Interface) is a transmission interface developed for the next generation multimedia audio video systems including DVD players, game box converter, TV box, and etc. The maximum transmission speed of HDMI interface can be as high as 5 Gb/s. In addition to video signal, HDMI interface can simultaneously transmit 8-channel audio signal. Because HDMI is practical for transmitting digital data without compression, it effectively reduces signal interference and attenuation due to conversion between digital signal and analog signal. Therefore, SONY, Panasonic, Pioneer, Thomson, Samsung, LG, and other world famous electronic companies have installed in their newly developed products this HDMI interface.
A HDMI connector is a small-size connector developed following the step of SATA (Serial AT attachment) interface connector. Because a HDMI connector has 20 lines (including one for grounding), the connection of the lead wires to the terminals is complicated and much difficult than a SATA interface connector.
FIG. 1 shows one arrangement of the connection between the lead wires 104 of the cable 103 and the connector body 101 of a conventional HDMI connector. As illustrated, terminals 102 are extended out of respective terminal holes of the connector body 101 and respectively soldered to the conductors 104 of the cable 103. After connection of the terminals 102 to the conductors 104 of the cable 103, a plastic housing (not shown) is directly molded on the connector body 101 and the cable 103. It is complicated to solder the terminals 102 to the conductors 104 of the cable 103. During soldering a toxic gas will be produced. Further, because the conductors 104 of the cable 103 are thin wires, it is difficult to control the soldering quality. Improper solder affects the quality of the HDMI connector.
FIG. 2 shows another arrangement of the connection between the conductors 104 of the cable 103 and the connector body 101 of a conventional HDMI connector. According to this arrangement, the terminals 102 are respectively fastened to the conductors 104 of the cable 103 with a respective rivet 105. Connecting the terminals 102 to the conductors 104 of the cable 103 with a respective rivet 105 is not easy. Because the cable 103 has total 20 conductors 104, it is difficult to fasten the conductors 104 to the terminals 102 by means of an automatic machine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an HDMI connector, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.